The Love We Had Together
by Hana Mitsugi
Summary: What if someone from the Gem Homeworld came back for Pearl? Onyx came back to Earth to have Pearl back RE.TIME. But the last time Pearl was with Onyx, she almost lost everything. She even lost her unborn child. Will Pearl be a fool once more to fall back again with Onyx? Or will fate decide and someone new will take him instead? Fight for Love? Fight for Earth? Random Summary
1. Prologue

The Love We Had Together

Okay so here is something popping out on my mind. Just enjoy,hope you like it! ;P

Over 6000 years ago a war between gems has commenced. One side has a plot to take over Earth. First planning to develop more gems and Second ruling the Earth, destroying all living and non living beings, creating a new world for the new gems to live in but the other side rebelled their own kind and protected the Earth, for they had seen the beautiful wonders that had been held in it. No more need of destruction in this planet. That is how the war has been brought. Yellow Diamond the leader of the evil plot and their ruler of the Homeworld Gems. Rose Quartz the leader of the rebellious group and respected warrior in protecting the Earth. Blood was shed, countless of deaths were seen, pain was to be endured, sufferings of innocents, tears has to stop, a mighty warrior was killed and all they can do was stare at her gem shatter to pieces. They all had to see this horrifying events. But. They. Stood. Strong. They didn't give up. And alas the war has been done with one victor. The gems, who had tried to protect the Earth from their own kind has won. Now time has flew by too quick. Four warriors remain, the others whereabouts are unknown. The first warrior, with a purple gem on planted on her chest, was named Amethyst. The second warrior had a white gem on her forehead, was named Pearl. This warrior also seemed to be the second in command to the Leader. The third warrior, with gem on each palm is named Garnet. This warrior appears to be a gem fusion, of the gems,Ruby and Sapphire. The Last Warrior, with a gem on her belly button is named Rose Quartz. This warrior is the leader of the war and lead other gems to their victory. She also was the gem who turned her back against her own kind. Unfortunately for her, she is only a memory for she gave up her physical being to bring her son to the world, named Steven Universe. 


	2. Chapter 1 Seashell

Chapter 1 Seashell

Guys probably this explains much better than my other Story Back off, She's Mine

Summary

Protect or Destroy, Love or Hate, Rebel or your People. We make choices that we need to make. Some make choices for the person they love but that person misunderstands. Some make choices that could lead to their own death. Our own choices have mistakes, some may have benefits, others may have harm. Coincidence,the word we look for when some misfortune happens, but remember this. There is no such thing as coincidences. Only the inevitability.

Pearl's POV

We were this close to getting abducted back to Homeworld. Luckily Steven was there to save us. I just can't believe that they're so advanced now. Their Gem technology is much more modernized than in Earth. If we aren't careful they might activate "Kindergarten" again. They're doing it again for almost 6000 years have passed. And we only won that war because of Rose's help. Rose. Where are you when we needed you the most. Where are you when 'I' needed you. *sigh* Oh Rose. I looked through my sword collection and saw an unusual sword. Now where did I get this sword again? I went out of the temple and saw Amethyst and Garnet sitting at the couch which is unusual for me to say, well, apart from Amethyst but Garnet? I don't know might as well ask about this sword.

"Garnet do you know about this sword? Ugh, I can't seem to remember where I had gotten this from." I told her as I placed my palm on my gem. Amethyst seemed surprised and gasp.

"Pearl! Don't tell me! You forgot about HIM?!" Amethyst seemed a bit giggled about this. Who is him? I'm confused.

At The Gem Homeworld

Unknown's POV

Standing straight and tall, with pride as shown as I walk. Proud as I am now. Walking through the crowds, giving me way to the Highest. I am now going to be honored as her Strongest Commandant. As I walk in front of her, I kneel.

"Onyx, you have done well in your services. You, who protected our Home for many years. You have my trust and my Highest Gratitude. I now pronounce you as The Head Commandant of our home." She dubbed me with her sword and pinned me a medal. The crowd cheered as I face them and I raised my sword. I saw Obsidian coming forth to the Highness. I saw her Highness make a face I can't quite say. Her Highness left without any word spoken. I followed her by going another way to not let the guards have suspicions. I just heard them go into a room but I can still hear them speak.

"Why hasn't Jasper and Peridot returned yet?!" A booming voice was heard. I had a feeling that was her Highness.

"We just received information that they have successfully landed on Planet Earth unfortunately we lost contact of them."

"And who would've thought that it was smart bringing the prisoner with them!"

Earth? Why does it sound familiar? I quickly went back to my quarters to think about this. Earth. I rummaged through my belongings and there I see it. A half piece of a seashell. I flipped it and there were words which struck my heart. That word I never thought I could forget. Pearl. Dear Heavens! How long was I hypnotized by the Demon's commands?! I...I have to go to Earth. For Pearl.

I went to look for Obsidian. She is like my little sister. We have been together for quite some time now. She even showed her feelings towards me but I told her I declined her feelings. She understood and had a smile on her face saying she was okay with my decision but I could tell her real feelings hidden behind that smile. As I walk down the path towards her quarters, I can hear her muttering something I couldn't quite tell. All I heard was my name and *attention*. I didn't bother to hear all of it as I knocked at her door. I think I heard a small yelp and a thud then footsteps.

"W-who is it?"

"Obsi its me." Her door slid open and stood infront of the door and stretched her arms.

"None shall pass." She said. Her form a bit different than what she usually wears. She would usually wear an armor but right now she wears her black tank top and jogging pants as she let her hair fall down. I tickled her on her sides as she giggled. We went inside and talked.

"Obsi! Come with me! To Earth! We can take an adventure there you never seen in your entire life! The world there is amazing!" I encouraged her as we sat down at her chair. Her eyes widen and I could see the blush on her cheeks.

"W...we? Onyx, do we have permission from her Highness?" She looked at me with happiness on her eyes.

"No Obsi, I want us to escape from here. Earth is much more better than this place. There, no one will control you. No ruler will be there, just a leader who will guide you." When I looked at her she had a troubled face. I caressed her cheek and looked at her with a stern face.

"What's with that look on your face, aren't you happy? We can finally get out of here and earn that freedom we always wanted. Don't tell me you forgot what she had done to you Obsi." Avoided her gaze and covered her arm with her hand, where her burn was placed.

"But Onyx...this is home. What is your business in Earth anyway?"

"I'm finally going to meet her again Obsi. The one I truly love. When I first heard Earth, I went to my quarters and found this." I showed her half a seashell. She carefully grabbed the seashell and flipped it and saw the name "Pearl". I stood up and stretched out a hand.

"So...will you join me?" She looked at me, then my hand, then down the seashell. She looked up again with a wide smile on her face.

"Absolutely!"

We managed to escape thoroughly and snatched a ship. Well, here we go, as I started to drive the spacecraft. Next stop...Earth!"

Meanwhile...

"Hey Dad!" Steven Quartz Universe, son of the very known gem named Rose Quartz, happily waved at his father named Greg Universe.

"Oh Hey kiddo! Ready to wash Mayor Dewey's car again?" Greg Universe was known for his one man band concerts until he retired and built his very own car wash business. His reason of retirement was that he found love with Rose Quartz. And he wooed her with his song "Let me drive my van into your heart" which apparently let her fall in love with him more. His famous line "If every pork chop were perfect, we would'nt have hotdogs" activates Rose's Light Canon and The Quartizine Trio.

The sky was turning darker than usual when a spacecraft is heading at the beach. Steven took notice of this and headed to the house!

"Guys! There's something falling out of the sky! I think it's a spaceship!" As he said this, the Crystal Gems came out of Garnet's part of the temple. "Steven?!" Pearl first appointed. They went out to find there really is a spaceship. They ready their weapons as they watch it land on the surface a little rough. The door to it swung open and Pearl's expression was horrified. That familiar face brings her back to all the memories she never wanted to see. Onyx came out along with Obsidian. To their surprise as both saw the four of them staring at them with shock. Pearl most of all.

"Onyx?" Tears were streaming down from her eyes.

"Pearl..." Onyx drew closer and closer but she did the opposite drawing back farther and farther away from him. She ran to the house and went inside the temple. Onyx was sad and looked at the Three left.

"Amethyst! Garnet! I'm-" Onyx was cut off when Garnet spoke.

"What do you think are you doing here? You need to leave." Garnet said as she position herself with a fighting pose, weapon at hand. 


	3. Chapter 2 Midnight Kiss

Chapter 2

Steven's POV

When Pearl ran to the house, I followed her.

"PEARL, WAIT!" I ran as fast as I could and got in her temple just in time. I suppose she didn't see me come in. I heard sniffling from the waterfalls. She was on the top, hugging her knees as close as possible.

"Pearl?" She quickly shot up.

"Steven?" I went closer. I saw the redness in her eyes. I reached out a hand to touch her shoulder but I couldn't do it.

"What's wrong?" I sat down, her back facing me.

"I can't take it anymore….He…H-he.." She couldn't even finish her sentence. I saw something at my right direction. I took it and it seemed to be a half of a seashell. It had a name of that guy. That guy who is the reason why Pearl's crying. ONYX. Pearl looked at me and saw that I was holding the seashell and took it from me. I heard her whisper.

"Why did you have to come back?" Her voice was filled with sadness and she slowly stood up. She wiped the tears in her eyes and stood.

"Come, Steven, let's go." She walked ahead so I didn't see the look she had. I just followed her out of her part of the temple when we heard something outside.

"STOP!"

"Obsi, No! Stay out of this!"

We quickly ran with Pearl when we see the girl tied down by Amethyst's whip and Garnet about to punch that Onyx guy.

Onyx's POV

_"What do you think are you doing here? You need to leave." Garnet said as she position herself with a fighting pose, weapon at hand._

I didn't want to fight her. I didn't want to fight anyone. I only want to see Pearl, but when I saw her, she ran away, crying.

"Garnet….I don't want to fight-"

"We will never forget what you did to us, what you did to Pearl!" Garnet charged at me but I quickly dodged it and summoned my machetes from my gem located at the upper middle of my arm.

"Onyx!"

"Obsi, get out of the way!" I pushed Obsi as I fought with Garnet. I did not attack. I just defended. I lost my grip at my machetes and Garnet kicked very high and landed somewhere on the sand. Garnet held my neck and was about to punch me when-

"STOP!" Obsi came running towards us with Garnet with a Gem Destabilizer at hand.

"Obsi, No! Stay out of this!" I glared at her. I didn't want her to get hurt too. But then Amethyst whiplashed her and got her tied. She fell from the ground. Garnet continued to try to punch me when someone suddenly shouted.

"STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Pearl was angry. I felt a chill down my spine. Pearl jumped down and went to our side with Garnet.

"Put him down, Garnet." Garnet just dropped me on the ground. I stood up and met eye to eye with Pearl. I tried touching her cheek but she slapped away my hand. She stared at me.

"Don't touch me, Onyx."

Garnet's POV

I don't know what those two are doing, but he better not hurt her. Steven was walking towards Pearl but I stopped him.

"Steven, you better stay out of this." I held his shoulder.

"Who is Onyx anyway? Why did Pearl cry?" I looked at him and I sighed.

"It was a long time ago…"

_6,000 years ago_

_Rose Quartz prepared herself for the upcoming dangers lying ahead. She was getting worried, even though she prepared her army, she still was very concerned for these gems who volunteered to be with her and fight alongside her. She knew that this war was going to be bloodshed but she still has determination. She promised herself that she would save those innocent gems that were being created as the Homeworld's weapon. Her thinking was interrupted when Pearl came to her side._

_"__Rose? Are you well?"_

_Rose simply just smiled._

_"__I am fine. Do not worry about me."_

_"__Someone is waiting for you at the Warpad."_

_Rose nodded and smiled. She stood up and gave a quick "Thank you for informing me." To Pearl. Rose made her way to the warpad. She saw a man whose back is facing her. He turned around and saw that Rose Quartz was standing above her. Rose Quartz observed the gem. He appears to be wearing a dark suited armor with one sleeve longer than the other, showing his gem. His slick black hair combed upright. _

_"__Miss Quartz," That got her attention. She looked at him. _

_"__I wish to join your army." She smiled at him and went closer at him. _

_"__Why don't we talk first Dear. There must be a reason why you joined so sudden." They sat down and talked to each other for quite some time. Pearl intruded in their conversation._

_"__Excuse me?" Pearl caught their attention. _

_"__Oh, Pearl, this is Onyx, our new recruit. Onyx, this is Pearl." They shook hands together. Onyx was awe struck at Pearl's beauty. She was described by him as "Divine as a dancer. Her movements are as fragile as a glass. Her beauty is like any other." Rose saw the look on his face and chuckled. _

_"__Pearl, why don't you show Onyx his place to rest." Onyx blushed at the thought and his heartbeat quicken its pace. Pearl, though, was becoming uncomfortable with the atmosphere. She just obeyed Rose's order and showed Onyx his stay. Onyx wanted to break their silence so he asked._

_"__Uhh…Pearl? Is it?" Even though he knew her name pretty well, he wants to start with something simple._

_"__Oh! Yes, it is Pearl." _

_"__You have a lovely name for a lovely maiden like you." Pearl blushed at the thought. She never found interest at Onyx the first time they met. She always thought of everyone who comes in Earth are enemies so she kept her guard up. ALWAYS. She wanted to have other comrades but it seemed so impossible for her to do it. She only found comfort with Rose around. When she looked at Onyx, she was feeling a little uncomfortable but she found it relaxing being with him. They talked to each on the way. Sad that it was too soon to say goodbye to each other. Onyx came up with an idea, but he was too shy and nervous to ask her._

_"__Uhm…Pearl?...w-wo-would you? Umm….would you…like to join me tomorrow for training?" Pearl smiled and blushed._

_"__I would love to Onyx" They bid each other their goodbyes and left. Both gems couldn't stop thinking about each other. _

_Next Day…_

_Rose prepared for their battle and training. She had planned out strategies and strategies. One after the other, in hopes that they can win and fight their battle. Onyx and Pearl were practicing their sword fight techniques that no one couldn't keep up with them. Pearl, of course, was seen much more graceful than Onyx was. _

_"__Your very good at this." Onyx complimented. Blow after blow they would talk to each other._

_"__Why, thank you. I see you couldn't keep up with my movements." Onyx was defending Pearl's blows each having a unique style. _

_"__I bet you haven't seen this one yet." Then Onyx vanished. He snuck at Pearl's back and quickly twirls her around until she landed safely in his arms. Their faces are so close to each other. Both were breathing hard from their training. Amethyst snuck in between them._

_"__What are you guys doing?" Her mischief smile tells that she's thinking something. _

_"__Amethyst! I thought you were in your training."_

_"__Well, I was, but then our training session ended and I got bored and went here to check up on you two."_

_"__Oh, well, I better leave you two. I'll see you later Pearl." His smile melts her heart. Every time she sees him smile, butterflies are in her stomach._

_Months Later…_

_Months have passed but the Homeworld hasn't arrived yet. Pearl and Onyx's relationship bonds became stronger. Their relationship has made them stronger. Onyx was already planning to confess his feelings towards her. And he was planning it tonight. Onyx made his way to Pearl's stay._

_"__Uhh…Hello? Pearl?"_

_"__Onyx? What are you doing here?" Onyx was fidgeting his fingers. His hands were shaking. He clenched his fists and looked at Pearl._

_"__I just…wanted to show you something." He held out his hand and stretched it to Pearl. Pearl blushed and held his hand. Onyx pulled her and led them to the beach. The night sky was beautiful. Stars can be seen and the full moon was shining bright. The clock was almost ticking midnight. Onyx held Pearl's hand that flinched Pearl. Pearl looked at Onyx, with her beating heart racing more than ever. _

_"__Pearl?"_

_"__Yes Onyx?" He took a deep breath_

_"__Ever since…the first moment I saw you…I already fell for your beauty. You are like no other. You show gracefulness in sword fighting that I cannot keep up with." As Pearl listens to this, she can feel butterflies in her stomach. She was really feeling her heart beating as she very slowly closes their gaps._

_"__You make the butterflies in my stomach and whenever I'm around you, you always make my heart jump. I…I…I Love You, Pearl." Onyx placed his hand on her cheek. Pearl had tears in her eyes. She was touched at his words._

_"__I Love You too!" As they slowly closed the gap between them and shared a momentous kiss at exactly midnight._

_What they didn't know was the consequence of their actions._

End of Chapter 2

A/N: Here's Chapter 2 everybody! I'll be updating my other story in a few days! ;P See ya!


	4. Chapter 3 I hurt her

Chapter 3 I hurt her

"Woah, so…what happened?" As Steven looked at Garnet, his eyes with stars. Garnet adjusted her visors. She wasn't sure if he was ready to know everything yet. She just continued.

"Let's just say, it didn't turn out well for the both of them." Steven frowned. He didn't even get a chance to know the whole story but to think that Onyx and Pearl had a deep relationship back then. It might've hurt her bad about what Onyx did to Pearl.

Meanwhile…

"You don't know do you?" Pearl glared at Onyx. Onyx didn't have a clue of what Pearl was saying. But he knew that leaving her and letting her suffer for almost 6,000 years, would make it look stupid for him to go back to her.

"I'm so-" He was about to apologize but Pearl cut him off

"Your apology doesn't even answer my question Onyx." He looked down and held his chest. His heart was being slowly crushed. He knelt down in the ground and summoned his weapon. He placed the weapon near Pearl's side. He threw away the medal that he received from Yellow Diamond.

"Onyx?" Obsidian beamed. She didn't know what he was doing, but Onyx ignored her.

"Do what you must."

"It took you almost 6,000 years for you to return and you expect me to forgive you? How can you even say that?! Do you expect me to be just like the gems that you have been with?" Onyx's eyes went wide and looked up at Pearl. He can see that she is giving him a chance somewhere. He saw a hint of glimmer in her eyes. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well, I see now that you have changed. You've been brainwashed enough for you to take 6,000 years to remember me." She turned her back and went back inside the house.

"Ugh, fine." Amethyst said as she released Obsidian. Obsidian went to Onyx's side as he still is kneeling down, head down. Amethyst was about to leave but she felt pity on Onyx.

"Dude, she was devastated when you left, especially since you haven't returned up until now. Mostly because.." Amethyst looked away and stopped the idea of continuing

"What have I done?" Onyx asked in complete desperation to know. Amethyst just shrugged.

"I don't know, it's not a good gossip. It's best if you hear it from Pearl." Onyx held his forehead.

"Try to patch things up with her" Amethyst said as she went inside the house as well. Onyx tried to think of a plan to talk to Pearl. He couldn't shake the idea that there was some event that happened to Pearl when he was taken away. He knows that the only way to know what happened is hearing it from Pearl herself.

"Ony-" Obsidian was about to talk when Onyx cut her off.

"I have to talk to her." Obsidian was heart-broken at what Onyx said.

"You told me that we're going on an adventure together and not-"

"Obsi.." Onyx looked at Obsidian with tears. Obsidian was shocked to see Onyx cry for the first time.

"I hate myself. I-I hurt her." 'And you're hurting me too Onyx' Obsidian said in her thoughts. She badly wanted to say it to Onyx, but it would just hurt her even more to know the following events.

"Is that how a new Head Commandant of the Homeworld should act?"

"Even if I have everything, if I don't have her, it will all be nothing." He said. Obsidian couldn't take more of the conversation so she pulled Onyx.

"Let's at least head back in the ship for a while." And they both entered the ship. Onyx tried to formulate a plan. He felt nostalgic about the place and strange to new things around Earth. He saw how Amethyst and Garnet changed over the centuries, especially Pearl.

He jolted up as he remembered Rose. The person who introduced him to Pearl. The one who taught him about some techniques in over the months that have passed during their training. He hadn't seen her with the others when they arrived. But he saw this unfamiliar boy with them. He had a striking image of Rose in a way but he looks more human. 'Why would they have a human with them?'

Onyx just shrugged as he took the half piece of sea shell. He sighed as he rested to recharge himself.

"Pearl.." Was the last thing he said. Obsidian peeked in Onyx's quarters and she badly regretted that decision. Her heart broke every time Onyx kept repeating himself that he loves someone else than her.

_Anger.._

_Jealousy.._

_Hatred.._

_These were the emotions she had never felt before, until now.._

**End of Chapter 3 **

A/N: It took me a while, and literally A WHILE for me to finish this one chapter. Yeah, might post the next tomorrow so please bear with me. Thank you so much for liking this story. Yes, I know, it's crazy but it was my imagination so I just wrote it down XD

If you liked this chapter please just follow/fav/review on this story. I would literally appreciate it. And again Thank You so much!3


	5. Chapter 4 Gem Baby

Chapter 4 Gem Baby

Pearl's POV

I sat down on top of the falls and hugged my knees together. I sighed as I felt that warm feeling again. 'It has been too long Onyx' I said in my thoughts. I looked at half the seashell that Onyx gave me back then. I smiled as I remember that memory.

_I was up early in the morning for my morning training when Onyx came to me. I smiled as he approaches._

_"__Do you want to find seashells with me?" _

_"__What about training? They could come any minute" I said and I was about to thrust my sword on the dummy when Onyx grabbed my hand. It made me let go of the sword as I was pulled closer, our faces centimeters apart._

_"__I know that you're more than ready, Pearl." He said and I felt my cheeks burning. We went down by the beach to see a lot of seashells washed up on shore._

_"__You know, we risked ourselves to prepare and fight for this planet because Rose saw beauty here. We volunteers shouldn't even be here but Rose taught us the true meaning. I guess I can agree." Onyx said as he picked up a seashell. I smiled at what he said. I saw half a seashell and picked it up._

_"__That must mean that the other half could be anywhere." Onyx said as he started searching the whole beach. I saw him hold out another half part of the shell and he ran towards me._

_"__This must be it" He said and we pieced it together and we saw how it fit perfectly. I felt my cheeks burning again as I looked at Onyx. We both smiled at each other._

_"__Hold on" He said as he took out a small spear or a knife as they call it._

_"__I'll carve our names in each seashell." I nodded and gave him my other piece. I watch him carve his name on my seashell._

_"__I thought you would carve my name on the shell I found." I said and he looked flustered a bit._

_"__I was thinking that this could be a piece of memory. When we found this half shell, we found it together." He said and I smiled and looked at the shell with Onyx's name on it._

I sighed. It was indeed a pleasant memory to remember. I was in deep thought that I hadn't realized that I fell asleep.

_I woke up with an unpleasant feeling. I feel like my head is spinning, but even in this state I have to do training. What is this feeling? My body feels so numb I could hardly breathe. I feel like I was about to fall when someone caught me._

_"__I got you" He said. I looked up and saw Onyx. He had a worried look on his face. I smiled as he carried me and took me to Rose._

_"__Rose!" He said and I looked up to see her._

_"__What happened?" She said as Onyx placed me down. Rose used her healing powers on me but I didn't feel the slightest bit better. Rose widened her eyes._

_"__It didn't work?" She said and I felt a little worried. I didn't want Rose to see me in this state._

_"__Maybe she needs some time to rest." She said to Onyx as I saw him look more worried as he left._

_"__My dear Pearl, it's going to be all right." She said as she watched over me._

_1 week later…_

_I still don't feel better after all the treatments they gave me. Onyx came by every night to watch over me. Everyone that came here was all worried about me. Garnet came in along with Amethyst and Rose. Onyx planted a kiss on my forehead before he left. _

_"__Pearl, I think we have come up with a solution to your sickness." Garnet said. _

_"__Garnet had a vision, but it's not quite sure if it will happen." Garnet came closer to me._

_"__No, I'm sure it's the truth. Pearl, you are in a process to conceiving another gem." My eyes widened. I was in pure shock._

_"__You aren't serious?" I asked but she just fell silent._

_"__This can't be! We are in the midst of a war and they could come and attack us any minute by now! I can't have this!" I said._

_"__Pearl, it's going to be all right." Rose said but I still wasn't sure._

_"__I can't Rose. I just can't" I said as tears were starting to fall. Rose helped me sit up and she hugged me._

_"__Everything happens for a reason. Who knows? Maybe that gem came for a reason." She said as Rose kept going on and on about the positive side of things. I tried my best to believe in them but what about Onyx? _

_"__What about Onyx?" I asked. Rose smiled at me._

_"__Then tell him! There's nothing wrong about it." I pouted._

_"__Except for the fact that we are in a midst of a war and right now, I am conceiving a gem." She just chuckled._

_"__My Pearl, that makes you more unique. You are wonderful." She said. Later that night, I waited for Onyx to come by. When he did, I smiled at him as he smiled back. _

_"__Are you well?" He asked but I just nodded my head and looked the other direction. I was hesitant. Should I tell him?_

_"__That makes me glad. I missed training with you." He said. I ignored his statement._

_"__Onyx-" Suddenly, we hear a loud noise. It sounds like it's a space craft._

_"__Stay here" Onyx said._

_"__No wait!" But I was too late to stop him. I did my best to follow him but my eyes widened in horror. The gem aircraft came landing in and a group of gems were surrounding, ready to fight Onyx being one of them. _

_"__Pearl, you must stay away." Rose said but I was too focused._

_"__Onyx!" I shouted but he didn't seem to hear. I looked at the events occurring. Some of the Homeworld gems were landing in and exiting the ship. I saw a Jasper looking like the leader of this flee. I saw how Onyx was taken away._

_"__NO!" I shouted. My knees were feeling a little weak. I have to stop them! Our group were fighting off with theirs as the ship Onyx was in took off. _

_"__ONYX!" I screamed but then I felt a sharp blow from my head. I fell unconscious._

**End of Chapter 4**

_A/N: Hey guys! So here's the next chapter I promised. The next will be updated again. Probably tomorrow._

_Thank you for your support, if you liked it just follow/fav/ and review down below. I'd really appreciate it 3_


	6. Chapter 5 Comrades

Chapter 5 Comrades

Pearl's POV

I jolted up and breathe heavily. I held my forehead and a sweat trickled down. I didn't want to continue that memory as it wasn't a pleasant one. All I know for sure is that I lost everything.

I woke up in a familiar place. I was in Rose's camp. I took in the surroundings and I touched my gem. It had a small crack. I was feeling uneasy.

"I see that you are awake." I looked to my right to see Rose standing by the entrance. She smiled at me.

"Rose…" She went near me and hugged me. She held my face and saw the crack on my gem.

"Hold on" She said as she laid me back down and used her healing powers to heal the crack on my gem. I felt a lot well.

"What…happened?" I asked her but she seems reluctant. I feel like I don't want to hear what she is about to explain.

"The Homeworld gems left with Onyx. They only took him, but I'm afraid that's not the only thing that they took." She said and looked down. I could see tears forming in the corners of her eyes. I looked at myself and felt like there was something missing.

"I-Is…Is the gem…alright?" I was too afraid to ask that question. Even if I didn't want it, I thought that it could possibly change things. It could change everything after this war is done. We all be living happily, but that was just a mere dream. I painfully regretted asking Rose about the gem as she spoke the words I felt so afraid to hear.

"It's gone, Pearl" I felt completely shattered on the inside.

I remember how I just focused on the matter at hand. I did my very best to protect everyone at the war. I didn't want to lose anybody anymore. It just brought me pain. But then I lost Rose and we had Steven. He reminded me of her. I laughed. I was so immature, so star struck about everything that has been happening but I have learned to grow out of it. That is what made me who I am today.

"How are ya holdin' up?" I looked at my back to see Amethyst standing. She surprisingly looked concern.

"I don't know…" was the only thing I said to her. I felt her come near me and sat next to me, her arm wrapped around my shoulder.

"Aw, cheer up Pearl! There's plenty of fish in the sea." I looked at her confused at her statement.

"Fish?" I said.

"Uh…You know, there are a lot of gems out there." She said. I looked down.

"That's not the case Amethyst" I said to her.

"Then what are you doing here, mopping around for?" I honestly didn't know how to answer Amethyst's question. I'm surprised at the fact we are actually having a decent conversation.

"Like I said earlier, I don't know…"

"Don't you want to forgive him?" I just looked at her and sighed.

"This is all actually my fault for not telling him." I was surprised when Amethyst jumped up.

"Then go tell him!"

"It's not easy Amethyst." I saw her cross her arms.

"It's better than doing nothing, you know? Leaving him there questioning himself what he has done to you." I looked up at her. I felt guilty at what I did to Onyx. He was being guilty to himself for no apparent reason.

To be honest, I do forgive him. I admit to myself that I had a share part. I didn't tell him directly what has happened and he had every right to know. I just feel the fear, the fear of his reaction, the fear that I might lose him again.

"Hello? Earth to Pearl" I looked at Amethyst

"Man, he got you good didn't he? If you need me, I'll be back to my room" She said and left. I stood up and left my room as well and went to the living room. I saw Garnet and Steven sitting down. They both looked at me as I entered.

Then it hit me, Garnet said she had a vision when I was conceiving the gem. I wonder what she had seen. How did she know that I really was conceiving? I mean, she just had future vision, not other powers.

"Garnet…" I spoke, before realizing just what I said. I blinked backed to my conscious as she looked at me. Before I could continue, she spoke.

"Do you want to talk?" She asked and I just nodded.

"Steven, excuse us" She said and we went inside the temple, specifically the heart of the temple. We stood there in silence for a while, when I decided to speak.

"I wanted to ask you about something, something that happened a long time ago." I looked down. I could feel her staring at me. She must be listening so I just continued.

"D-Do you remember the time that you told me that I was conceiving a gem? Rose said that you had an unsure vision, but you denied it. I wanted to know what that vision was." I stuttered out the words I've been questioning myself. I felt a little uneasy for some reason. Garnet adjusted her visors.

"My vision wasn't you conceiving a gem. I just knew you were naturally conceiving a gem since you had symptoms. My vision that time was far from that. My vision is what is happening around us now. You don't want to know what I saw." She said. I looked at her and I feel like she is saddened about it. So her vision has nothing to do with me?

"There is no point in telling you about what could possibly happen in the following days but I know one thing for certain…" I looked at her and I feel that she is now serious.

"…A gem betrays" She said and I was in shock. It couldn't be anyone of us. We fought alongside Rose and we had all been there for each other. Why would anyone of us betray? But then there is Onyx, and that other gem he is with. I am certain that one of them could betray but who could it be? I barely know them, especially since 6,000 years has passed.

Onyx has capabilities to betray us again. But why would he betray us? And then there is that gem, Onyx's alibi that seems to be very close to him. But this is wrong. I shouldn't be thinking like this. I should just focus on the task at hand. Just like how I survived myself without Onyx.

**End of Chapter 5**

A/N: Here is the next update! I hope you like it 3 Next one should be posted tomorrow.

Thank you guys so much for reading this story. If you liked it, just follow/fav and review down below. I'd really appreciate it 3


	7. Chapter 6 We are the Rebel Gems

Chapter 6 We are the Rebel Gems

Pearl's POV

The sky was already dark. It was night time. The sun has already set a few hours ago. Steven is already in his bed sleeping. I watched him for a while and smiled at his sleeping state. His features and personality are a lot similar to Rose. I sighed. 'Oh Rose if you could only be here right now'. I stood up and went by the window. I saw the waves swaying back and forth in motion. I'm still not sure if I was ready to tell him everything.

I decided that I would go to him and tell him everything tonight, but my feelings are messing with my emotions. I went outside for a while. The night's breeze blew past me. It was like my reassuring feeling. I smiled and I slowly walked away from the house. My feet seem to have a mind on its own as it started to walk to a place I never thought I could go back.

I arrived by the hill a little far away from the city. My thoughts were too focused that I didn't even realize that I would arrive already. The hill was the most beautiful place in the city. That was also the hill Rose would go to every morning. It was also the very same hill that Onyx and I confessed.

I looked down and frowned at the memories flooding back just by looking at this hill. I had a lot of memories here, painful memories. I walked towards the edge when I noticed a figure by the distance. It looks like it was sitting down by the edge. I knew from afar who that was. I went near him and sat next to him. He seemed surprise by my presence.

"Pearl…" I felt myself shiver from the call of his voice. This feeling would always be warm. I started shaking from my nervousness but it didn't falter my face.

"I never knew you would come back…" He looked away, ashamed and disappointed of himself.

"Pearl-"

"I'm sorry…" I interrupted.

"No, no, I should be sorry Pearl. I wasn't there for you for the past 6,000 years I was gone." I looked down. I stayed silent for a while before he continued.

"_I was the only gem taken 6,000 years ago. I didn't know why, but they kept me in prison. They tortured me; they told me all of their lies just to make me forget about you. Day by day, I was losing my sanity. I didn't know how I could escape. I didn't know how to go back to you. I was so lost and scared I didn't know what else I'd do if I was to be kept there longer." I saw his hands shaking. I held it and he looked at me._

_"__I tried to escape, I would've done anything and I was known to be dangerous. They didn't have any choice and they brainwashed me. Before they did, I heard Yellow Diamond and another gem's voice. _

_"__Are you sure he can be of use?" She asked._

_"__Yes my Diamond. He would train to be the most elite of them all." I wasn't sure what was happening but the next thing I felt was pain. They tricked me into thinking like one of them. They trained me and I obeyed every single thing they would always do. I was treated like a butler. I remember it all" I just listened to his story and I felt hurt and anger raising my emotions. I couldn't believe that they would go as far as that just so they could become like them._

"I was lucky, you know? That seashell we found, it helped me back here." He said and I smiled. I was surprised when he wiped my cheek. I didn't know that tears were starting to fall from my eyes.

"Onyx…" I looked the other way, but I have to tell him. I took a deep breath and looked at his black eyes.

"Remember when before you left, I was feeling pale. Rose told me it wasn't a sickness after all." He looked at me confused

"Then what was it?"

"I was conceiving a gem, Onyx"

Onyx's POV

"I was conceiving a gem Onyx" Pearl said and I widened my eyes. I wasn't expecting that, definitely not expecting that. I forced my words out of my mouth.

"You…You were?" I asked, I felt excitement rushing in, my insides flipping over and over. But her reaction next wasn't what I was expecting to see.

"I was Onyx until it was gone…" She said and I could feel her pain. I felt guilty. She must've been as confused and scared I was when she knew she was conceiving. She needed me by her side and I wasn't there for her. I hugged her

"It's going to be alright. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I should've been there, I should've-" She placed a finger on my lips before I could continue.

"That was all in the past now." I held her hand. I couldn't believe that even all these years, she would still be with me.

"Pearl, you are still as beautiful as I remember you" I saw her blush. I held her cheek and looked at her eyes as a cold night's breeze blew past us.

"If I die, my wish is to do everything all over again" I smiled. She had a worried look in her eyes.

"Onyx, what if they find us? You left Homeworld." I hugged her.

"I'll risk it. It doesn't matter to me Pearl, as long as you're safe and protected."

"But it matters to me Onyx; I don't want to lose you"

"And I don't want to lose you either, Pearl." I said as our faces were close. I closed my eyes and felt her soft lips on mine. We parted and stared at her eyes, but I heard footsteps farther away. I ignored it and I stood up and held out my hand.

"Why don't we head back, it's been a long night." I said and I was happy she took it. We both walked back by the beach. We parted ways but before we could, I kissed her gem on her forehead. I saw how flustered she was and I just chuckled. I got in the ship and found it awfully quiet.

"Obsi?" I called out but no one responded. I went to her room and saw her facing her back at me.

"Obsi, what are you doing?" I saw her holding something but I can't quite seem to analyze because of the dark lit room.

"I-I was j-just…enjoying the view." She said and she pointed the window. I went closer and saw her hiding the object she was keeping. I shrugged it off and looked at her.

"We don't get like this in Homeworld you know? Never." I said and she nodded.

"Well, I'll head back. You need to get some rest too" And walked out her chambers but before the door closed, I caught a glimpse of the object she was holding. It was a communicator.

"This is not good…"

**End of Chapter 6 **

_A/N: Hey guys! Here is another chapter for you! 3 I feel so flattered by you guys for supporting this story. Seriously :3 _

_Thank you so much for reading it if you like it please follow/fav and leave a review down below. I'd really appreciate it 33 _


	8. Chapter 7 Betrayal

Chapter 7 Betrayal

Obsidian's POV

Obsidian, I was just one of many of my kind. Hailing differences but each individual has one uniqueness. I was made in the Homeworld, just like the others. We were all made to serve and protect our ruler, the Diamonds. They are powerful and royal, like how a leader should be. Each of us gems has their own mission, given to them by one of the Diamonds. Each has their own purpose for whether they are to protect or to serve.

I had my highest loyalty to the supreme as they care of our being. Historical legends say that some gems rebelled for the sake of protecting a planet, a planet that has life and natural resources. That was, in my opinion, one of the most incompetent move I have ever heard. Surely the Homeworld would've taken control over it but I was wrong. The rebellious gems took victory in the matter of their own hands. I was in shock and utter disappointed.

While I was training, I stumbled upon Onyx, gems around say that he was with the rebellion and he was kept in prison for a reason. I saw him covered with bruises and cuts. It was an awful sight to see but then when I bumped into him he wasn't fazed. His eyes were empty and his face showed no emotions. He just excused himself and went along. Shivers went down my whole mass, I didn't know why.

I was then promoted to a higher rank but then I found out that I would be working with Onyx. At first I felt discomfort and suspicious of my so called partner but the higher ranks had much more authority than I do. I sighed knowing there is no escape to his already.

We have been going through missions together and he kept saving me from danger. At first I didn't know what to react but I was moved by his gesture. Then I started growing feelings that I didn't know how to react properly to. All I know is that it is all for Onyx. We grew close over the past decades but whenever I look at his eyes, it was always empty.

He started calling me a name I would've never thought anyone would call me, "Obsi". He said it was short for Obsidian but I didn't care about that, all I care is the stronger bond we have grown together. I couldn't take more of what I just have. I held on a relationship that couldn't process further. I waited for the moment he would have mutual feelings as I would but it never came.

I was impatient. I couldn't wait any longer so after a mission, I told him everything. But that was one of my mistakes. He rejected me and left me where I stood. I just watched him grow farther and farther away from me as I stayed there watching. These feelings have kept me so broken that I couldn't understand what was happening around me.

I locked myself in my chambers, not caring after myself. It was so idiotic of me to do so. I received a message stating that Yellow Diamond wants to see me but I was in my own darkness. The gem I looked up to was the person I betrayed just for a stupid rejection. I will not forgive myself for what I had done but I didn't care for a while. For several days I stayed in there until they took me away. It was said that Yellow Diamond ordered them to and chained my form. They blinded my eyes as I felt heavy steps coming towards me.

She told me that this would be my last and final warning if I ever deceived her again. After several days I felt fear, the only thing I can feel right now. After a while I felt a painful electrical shock coming from my left arm. I screamed in pain as it started to go through my whole arm. After minutes they stopped. Tears were dropping down as I felt relieved that it was over. Then I heard footsteps far away. They left me there for a whole night. I was surprised that I haven't retreated back to my gem.

I recovered from my horrible threat. The fear is still there, the pain that I felt. It feels as if I was treated like a monster, but it's alright. Yellow Diamond did this for my own good. She really cares for us gems. She wants the good in us. She might've also known about what Onyx did to me and what I'm doing to myself that's why she saved me from that horrible memory.

After that incident, I never talked about it ever again. I just did my duties and proceeded on like nothing ever happened. Onyx came up to me. He said that he was worried about my being. I felt that warm feeling again. No, I must stop myself from this. I saw him notice the burn. It was a nasty burn. I believe it cannot be healed as well. We talked about it like a casual conversation but Onyx still had doubts. Even in his doubts, his eyes would always be empty.

Today marks the 5th millennium I have met with Onyx. Today was also the day Onyx will be rewarded by her Highness. Sadly, I didn't have a gift for Onyx in his celebration. I thought about it a while as I was walking towards my servers. I'm in charge of giving a daily report to Yellow Diamond. I couldn't think of any better work than to visit her daily. One gem handed me a report stating that Peridot, facet-2F5L Cut-5XG with her escourt Jasper has landed safely on to planet Earth but there was no more than that information was given. I asked for further more report about the Peridot and Jasper but it seems that they have lost contact of them.

Before I could leave, one gem came up to me stating about Onyx. She said that she knows a quarter where his old belongings are. That gave me an idea. That would be a perfect gift for Onyx! I thanked the gem and headed for the quarter. I saw a file with Onyx's name on it and all it was in was just an unknown thing. It was also in half but I just shrugged it off.

I sneakily went to Onyx's chambers before he could take any suspicion and luckily I saw him leave. I quickly went inside and placed his belonging in. I quickly went out to not miss his ceremony. After the ceremony was finished, I made my way to her Highness. She was giving a look I can't explain but she got the message. We went to a room that was quite spacious and wide.

Her Highness boomed her voice at my report and as we finished speaking, I made a gesture before I left. I quickly went to my chambers and dropped off most of my armor. Then Onyx came talking about leaving Homeworld and going with him to Earth. He talked about the wonders there was to it but then I had doubts. What could be so important about Earth? And that's when he showed me that thing I gave him. It had a name written on it. "Pearl". He said that he would finally meet the one he truly loved. I felt myself shatter inside. I shouldn't have given him this thing, it just made me cringe and doubtful about everything.

Then I took notice about his eyes. His eyes were full of wonder and life unlike before. It was the very first time I saw him like that. I was sad to think that I wasn't the one who made that emptiness whole again. I decided not to waver about my emotions even if the pain slowly kills me inside.

We secretly left with Onyx and we landed safely to the planet Earth. I forgot how he was a rebel to the Homeworld and that he chose to protect this planet over home but I found out that there was another reason why he chose to fight for it. It's because of the one he loves. When we arrived, I saw a Pearl standing there and ran away then other gems came but we weren't greeted warmly. We were sent away because of Onyx doing something to the one he loves.

After that meeting, Onyx cried. It was one of the many emotions he has hidden. I hated how he loved this Pearl over me. We have been together for so long but he didn't return my feelings. It was 6,000 years ago for stars' sake! Then the same day, he said that he would go out for a walk alone. I just nodded but I followed him. This planet was so new to me. This was the planet where the rebels have protected. Rebels. All of the gems that were here were rebels.

Onyx just sat down and gazed up. He was sitting there for a while and my thoughts were fighting if I should go with him or no but my thoughts were interrupted when I saw that Pearl again. They were sitting close to each other. After a while, I saw them kissed. I couldn't take much more of this any longer. I ran away, not caring if they heard me and went back to the ship. I took the communicator with me. It was the direct Diamond communication channel. I made a call immediately and told her Highness everything that happened before Onyx came. I quickly hid the communicator.

_"__I'm sorry it had to be this way Onyx. But if I can't have you…nobody will" _

**End of Chapter 7**

_A/N: Hey guys! I'll keep the update of this story going if you leave a follow/ fav down below and also leave a review because it motivates me so much, meaning you readers are important to me too. If you have any suggestions, please list it down below and I was also thinking of doing a one shot for all of your favorite ships in SU and I'll add a shout out if you suggested that I do in that story. Thank you for reading this story guys! Until the next update..._


End file.
